Only Me
by pwoutagonist
Summary: Attack on Vampire. Eren is a vampire and has been caught by the scouting legion. Rivaille learns a shocking truth. Rated M for violence, rape, blood, and smut. IF ANY OF THESE ARE A TRIGGER FOR YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER.
1. Only Me

"Shitty bloodsucker. Keep your disgusting fangs away from me."

Rough silver chains held the creature back, spikes digging into its skin. It hissed and cried, not enjoying the pain.

"P-please…" It's dark voice sounded like a strangled moan. Rivaille ignored him; he was not allowed to show mercy to a vampire. He hadn't had a drop of blood in weeks, and it was showing. He looked pale and there were dark circles around his eyes.

"Shut up. You're lucky you're still alive." Rivaille lifted his boot, which has been laced with silver, and kicked the monster in the face, probably breaking a few bones. The corporal squatted down to face him.

"You smell like piss and shit…disgusting." He examined the young vampire a bit closely; it's eyes were a dark red and his fangs daring to taste just an ounce of his crimson demise. His dark hair was parted in the middle, revealing a pale and smooth forehead. "It disgusts me to see how close to a human you look when you're just an evil being that needs to be killed."

For years humanity has been at the mercy of the bloodsuckers. The humans created large walls made of silver to keep the enemies out, and hadn't had an outbreak for over 100 years. Then, all of a sudden, they swarmed the walls and invaded, infecting and killing anyone they could get their vile hands on.

The vampire who had been chained in their basement of the Scouting Legion headquarters was their first victory. They had managed to successfully capture one to further help humanity in protecting themselves and surviving the epidemic.

"I used to be human too."

Wide eyes and a stuttering heart along with the man's confidence and entire existence shook with uncertainty, breaking down the understanding and foundation of his entire reason to strive and kill the enemies of mankind. _I used to be human too_…

"You're lying." Despite his inner insecurities, his face and voice remained calm. However, it did not fool the vampire. The fast pounding if the human's heart echoed in his ears like a melody.

"I do not lie. Why would I lie about something like this?" Rivaille crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because you're a monster." The kid looked defeated. _How old was he?_

"That's true, but why would I lie when I'm about to die?"

Leaking water from the dusty window dripped onto the floor, echoing in the silent room as both men stared at each other. Rivaille couldn't believe his eyes. The vampire…was crying. Tears poured from those…green? When did they shift into a emerald hue? Why does he look so…so…

"I was fourteen. My father was a maniac; you should know his name. Dr. Jaeger."

Oh the man knew that name very well: the cause of the epidemic,creator of monsters, father of all vampires…

"I'm his only son…Eren Jaeger."

If the higher ups knew that they were keeping a Jaeger captive beneath their very home would shake their bones and frighten them to the core.

"I've only had this…disease for two years. I was just a normal human boy, living with my normal human family…" The boy took a deep breath. "Then he took me into the basement; he said I was sick and I needed to be cured. He injected me with that…crimson liquid…and I…" The young vampire trailed off, looking down at his chained ankles.

Rivaille was in a conflict. Could he take these boy's words to heart? But those tears…vampires had no remorse. They attacked humans for fun, sucking them dry and playing with their limbs and organs like immature children. They didn't care for humanity. But Eren…

The corporal made a decision; he fought for humanity and no one else. His knees buckled beneath him as he got close to the boy. Green eyes widened in shock as the man unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a pale and scarred neck and chest. Grabbing Eren by the face, he put their foreheads together so he could stare into his eyes.

"Listen here, Jaeger. The higher-ups don't know who you are, and I intend to keep it that way. Only I know about this and nobody else, got it?" The kid nodded. "I'm still not sure if you're a human or whatever, but I won't let you die." Green eyes slowly melded to red as the smell of blood reached the boy's nose. "You are only to drink me; I don't care if the guards bring you sheep's blood to keep you alive. My blood will be the one you crave…the one you need. Only I can keep you alive."

Fangs reached out tentatively, begging for a taste. When the older man made no move to protest, he leaned forward and pierced the skin, letting the red drug slide down his throat in pure ecstasy. Eren slurped, sucked, and bit down hard, moaning and shaking as his first meal in a long time was finally granted to him.

"Become addicted to me, Eren Jaeger."


	2. Bloodstain

"Rivai! Rivai!"

A vein popped in the corporal's forehead. _The fuck does that vampire-freak want?_ He turned around annoyingly to stare at his comrade with a not-so-happy glare. She bounded to him with an unprecedented energy; how she could be so ecstatic about vampires was beyond him.

"The fuck you want?" Hanji seemed to not be phased by the corporal's harsh tone of voice.

"Are you going to see the vampire boy again? He's quite a hottie, isn't he?" Her eyes sparkled with excitement. Her enthusiasm only pissed the male off. Ignoring her, he turned back around and down the stone stairs to where Eren was. Right before his hand reached for the handle to the door, her voice rang out again. This time, it was more serious.

"Rivaille." He turned his head around again. "You should be more careful from now on. There are some people who are suspicious…even those who you trust the most." He did take her words to heart, but he remained himself and did not waver.

"Well, it's a good thing I don't trust you." A faint smile spread across the female's lips.

"Sometimes I wish you would."

Rivaille made sure the door was shut tight before approaching the young vampire. Somehow he looked even worse than before. He looked like a ghost, the only color being the scars and bruises all over his body. It seemed whoever had seen him last had enjoyed humiliating and torturing the poor kid.

His clothes were torn into pieces, and it almost looked as if an animal had attacked him. Scratch marks were all over his bare chest and he could see some over his shoulders which no doubt carried over to his back. The stench of blood filled the dungeon, and it made the older male cover his nose a bit.

Eren's lower half had also been exposed, scars and bruises there too. He saw a puddle of a white substance pooled near his bottom, and suddenly anger boiled in him.

"What kind of sick fuck enjoys sticking his raisin inside a fucking vampire? Disgusting." The corporal pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and knelt by Eren. "You smell." He commented as he wiped up all of the milky fluid that was swirled with a bit of a familiar red. He honestly felt like killing someone, and the vampire could sense it.

"Your blood-lust is deafening." Eren spoke up, his crimson eyes looking up at the other. Rivaille didn't respond; he only resumed cleaning a little of the mess. It irritated him to see the other in such a filthy state; even if he was an enemy of mankind. "Why?" His strained voice was barely more audible than a whisper. The older male blinked. "Why do you help me?"

_Why, huh? I don't even know that myself…how the hell am I supposed to answer you, kid?_ Once Eren was relatively clean, he discarded the dirtied handkerchief and took a step back. He looked down at the boy, who was expecting an answer. As if on cue, those green eyes returned. _Damn those eyes…fucking haunting me like a ghost._ Before he could answer the boy, he needed to answer himself.

Why? Why does he help him? Did he feel sorry for him? He's only 16 years old…was it pity? Or was it something else?

Did he…feel pity for his humanity? Those green eyes…perhaps they were a beacon of the humanity the boy still believed he had. And perhaps Rivaille believed he had it too.

For the second time, he knelt down close to him, revealing his bare neck that had a few scars from their previous encounter. The crimson hues returned and his teeth achingly revealed themselves.

"Won't you answer me?" Eren gasped, trying to restrain himself for the time being. Rivaille stared long and hard at the boy, and closed his eyes.

"I don't know, kid. I don't know."

For the moment, it was enough. Once more the vampire leaned forward, sinking his teeth into pale white skin, extracting the sweet red liquid from his skin, squeezing almost every drop. But not enough to kill him. Perhaps his humanity prevented him from killing another…or maybe it was something else.

Rivaille pulled away, noticing the color returning to the poor boy. He didn't say a word as he left, buttoning up his shirt and wiping the blood still lingering on his neck. Eren was satisfied, for the moment.

Slowly, but surely, the vampire boy was becoming addicted to the taste of the soldier.

The older male locked the door behind him and was met with a familiar face. He did not jump in surprise, keeping a calm composure.

"Commander Irwin." He greeted the other, looking up at his superior.

"Rivaille…" The blond male looked down at his neck, which the shorter male covered casually with his hand. "What are you doing down here?" The corporal took a deep breath.

"Hanji asked for some surveillance while she stepped out." His gaze remained cold and unwavering. Irwin took that answer for now, and walked down to open the door that separated them form the vampire boy. "I'll take my leave now, Commander." He walked back up the stairs to his chambers, avoiding the other for now.

Irwin turned his head briefly, noticing the small bloodstain on the back of his crisp white shirt.


	3. I Want to Forget You

_**THIS IS A WARNING. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE BLOOD, VIOLENCE, OR RAPE, PLEASE DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER. THIS IS A TRIGGER WARNING. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. HOWEVER IF THIS DOES NOT APPLY TO YOU, PLEASE ENJOY.**_

* * *

A sharp knock at his door brought the corporal's nose out of his book, and voiced for the unknown person to enter his room. His superior walked in, making sure to shut the door behind them, locking it. However, Rivaille didn't hear the click of the lock.

"Commander…is there something wrong?" He stood up, immediately sensing an issue from the tall blond.

"Yeah…we may have a traitor in our midst." The shorter male's eyes widened slightly.

"Is that so? Did the vampire escape?" Rivaille asked, keeping his composure hopefully wishing that he hadn't been discovered just yet. Irwin shook his head, approaching the smaller male.

"No…but someone's feeding him." The corporal's breath hitched. "The higher -ups don't know who, but…" Suddenly he grabbed the shorter male's wrists and bound them together with one hand. Rivaille's eyes went wide. "Mein süße kleine Engel…warum hast du mich verraten?"

A vein in the corporal's forehead popped. He hated that stupid German nickname…it annoyed him. But the more pressing matter was how he was roughly tossed on his bed, unable to move. Sure, Rivaille was strong, but his superior was strong.

"I didn't…betray…humanity…" He spat out, struggling to speak as the blond's hand grasped his throat quite painfully. Before the shorter male could register, his shirt was ripped open and rough fingers traced over the fresh bite marks. Rivaille hissed, dark eyes glaring at the man looming over him.

"But these marks tell me different." A look of twisted sorrow from the blond made the corporal grind his teeth in disgust. He trusted this man with his life…and he suddenly feels like it would end very soon. "Why do you let the creature feed off of you?" No reponse; the grip on his wrists and throat tightened, causing him to cough.

"No…r-reason…" That answer only angered him.

"You…like the boy don't you?" Rage seemed to boil in a strange way in the commander's eyes. He had never seen something so twisted in his superior before. It was foreign to him. "Well, no matter. I'll have the boy killed." Rivaille shook in his grasp.

"D-don't you…dare…" Irwin's eyes went wide. He was utterly shocked at such a response. There was a bit of silence before the blond spoke again.

"W-why…why do you defy me, little angel?" The white cloth was discarded and a rough hand undid the buttons on the corporal's trousers.

"W-what're you doing, Commander?! S-stop! T-this isn't like yo—"

A strong hand muffled his voice once the man was all bare underneath Irwin. _Fuck this is embarrassing…what's wrong with the commander? I've never seen him like this. What the hell happened?!_ Before he could even react, he could feel a searing hot pain in his lower regions, causing him to scream in pain. But his voice was muffled by the other's hand.

"Don't worry, my little angel." The blond disturbingly reassured the other, his eyes glazed over with sadism and possessiveness. "When I'm done with you, you won't have time to think of the Jaeger boy." Rivaille gasped out of shock and out of pain. "Yeah, I know who he is. But soon you won't remember…because all you will know is me…and the pain I give you…" Tears pricked the corporal's eyes. He hated this. It was torture…

With each rough thrust into his puckered muscle, he could feel his skin tearing apart, blood rolling down and staining the bed sheets. His body felt hot, but not in a way he'd enjoy. It was different from when the vampire extracted the blood from his body. It didn't have that…that…

Another harsh cry escaped his lips. It grew and more painful with each rough thrust. He couldn't hear the blond's psychotic groans and murmurs of pleasure; he didn't want to hear them. Everything about this was disgusting.

The experience went on forever. No matter how many times he was defiled, Irwin wasn't satisfied. He kept murmuring bullshit about erasing all of the tainted memories, but he was only making it worse. Finally the pain had dulled just a bit, but it was still uncomfortable. Rivaille felt like a limp doll. He was just used and and manipulated against his will, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Once it was over, Rivaille felt like a disgusting and sticky mess. He needed to shower and just stay hidden from every person for an entire week. His hips already ached. Irwin looked like he was expecting some kind of reward, but the only thing he received was saliva in his face.

"I fucking trusted you…traitor…" Rivaille cursed as he shifted and felt a sharp pain up his spine. His dark gaze only grew darker each second his eyes laid on the blond. "I won't forget Jaeger…it's you…" He quickly grabbed a knife from his dresser and stabbed the blond in the inner thigh. Irwin hissed out, painfully pulling the blade out of his skin. "I want to forget you."

A couple of seconds passed before Irwin got up and headed to the door. Before he left, however, he turned to look at Rivaille with a saddened expression. It disgusted the corporal to his bones.

"…It's a shame…that one of our strongest soldier's…will die tomorrow." The door opened and shut, leaving the shorter male alone in his stained bed, covered in blood and filth. A small chuckle left his lips.

"Yeah, it's a damn shame."


	4. Throbbing Heat

Eren could smell the blood from the other side of the door. He knew exactly whose blood it was; it was the only blood he's ever tasted. The fact that he could smell it from his position was worrisome. What was going on?

The door opened and the stench was unbearable. He shook in his chains, fangs already bared and eyes a deep crimson. "Ri…vaile…" He groaned out as he saw the very strange-looking corporal.

The older male walked with a limp, and he looked to be in pain. Eren wished with all of his might that he could go over and somehow remove all of the pain. He had only feed twice from this man, but he was already feeling this unbearable bond. Perhaps the exclusivity of drinking just one human's blood was causing this complex.

"Hey there shitty brat." The corporal began, getting close to the vampire but resting on his knees. It was too painful to sit on his bottom. Although the other's eyes were red, they shined with concern. It made the other bite his lip. He truly got himself into a mess by letting the vampire feed off of him.

"W-what happened? I can…s-smell your pain…" Eren struggled against the silver chains that were embedded into his skin. He wanted to reach out and comfort the other, but it was futile no matter how many times he tried.

Vampires were known to have incredible speed, strength, and their senses were heightened a hundred times, perhaps even more. To combat this, 3D maneuver gear was invented to match their speeds a little and silver blades to strike down even the strongest of enemies. It was extremely difficult to catch one, but Eren was a lost lamb. He didn't know how to fight and was captured by the humans. The one weakness to these creatures, silver, have also helped as well.

"Don't worry about me kid." Rivaille leaned forward to ruffle the chocolate locks. "Hah…" He let out a strained laugh. His throat ached form all of the previous screaming. "I'm comforting a vampire…what kind of low have I sunk to?" His hand remained on the other's head, resting there comfortable.

"R-rivaille?" Eren asked curiously, his eyes wide with concern. The man only shook his head as he glances towards the door.

"I'll let you have one last meal." He said, reaching to undo his shirt. It was more scarred than previously, but not with Eren's bite marks. That made the vampire shake with anger.

"Rivaille!" His voice was bordering inhuman. It was dark and throaty, almost beast like. _Wow…he's worried about me._ "Who did that to you!?"

Silence answered the boy before the corporal's hands pushed the other's mouth against his neck. "Shut up and drink. It won't be long before they come and get me." He took a deep breath, feeling the fangs pierce his skin. _Ah…this is nice…_ His eyes glanced up at the ceiling as footsteps approached.

Eren quickly grasped what was going on and drank quicker. But something else was bugging him. If they took him away, Rivaille would…no. That couldn't happen. This man saved him…offered his blood to him…the only blood he'll ever crave…the only blood he'd ever need.

"There are two ways to turn." Eren murmured against the other's pale neck. Rivaille stiffened.

"Huh?"

"One is…" He spoke between bites. Rivaille didn't notice the blade that the vampire swiped out of his pocket. "By the serum…my father created." He spoke, licking up the wounds as he went.

"What are you getting at?" Rivaille asked, a bit annoyed.

"The second." There were no more bites. "Is by drinking the blood of a turned one." The corporal barely had time to react as a bloodied arm was pushed to his mouth, filling it with crimson liquid. It throbbed in his mouth. _What…_Eren reached his leg forward as far as it could, kneeing the older male in the crotch. Rivaille gasped, swallowing the vampire's blood in the process.

The wooden door slammed open and soldiers burst into the room. They separated the corporal from Eren, shackling him and taking him away. Rivaille only stared at the other, blood smeared off of his face and lips. Eren smiled back.

Rivaille's body throbbed the entire trip up the stairs and into the sunlight. _Ah, fuck…the sunlight burns…_It felt like his body was filling with this…incredible heat. It was a sensation he never experienced before.

It seemed as if the higher ups already made their decision. As they neared the guillotine, he saw Hanji, tearing behind her glasses. Irwin was teary as well, but in a more perverse and twisted away. He didn't look the man in the eye.

The soldiers who were carrying him brought him to the platform, tying him down the the wooden structure. Commander Irwin came forward to the platform and listed off the crimes he was charged with. But he couldn't hear it. He couldn't hear anything he was saying, nor anything that was said in the audience watching him about to be executed. All he could hear was the throbbing in his veins.

The pain seared through him. He screamed, his voice piercing the sky. It burned, like a raging fire. It swallowed everything; his life, his past, his humanity. It was all disappearing as if he hadn't existed. Irwin quickly commanded that the blade be dropped, and it did.

_It's moving so fucking slow. _

Rivaille's eyes shot open, shining crimson red. His body was still on fire, but the power was already handed down to him. He broke the weak metal chains that bound him, breaking free from the structure. By the time the blade reached the bottom, the newly transformed vampire had already raced to the dungeon, freed Eren's chained, and escaped the town with him.

Everyone's eyes went wide. Some say they saw bright red eyes right before the blade crashed down. Most saw nothing. Some felt a breeze as they escaped to freedom.

Hanji blinked, eyes wide. She reached down to her neck, feeling a small imprint of blood painted there. She pulled out a small mirror, noticing they were formed in the shape of a kiss. Tears welled in her eyes and rolled over as she looked out into the sky.

"You idiotic clean-freak…you left a mess…"


	5. Crimson Lust

"It just hurts!"

Rivaille cursed some more as he covered his mouth with his hands as his fangs came out. They were both seated on top of a messy bed, sheets and pillows all over the place. But the clean freak wasn't focused on it at the moment. Right now, his teeth ached and his throat was incredibly dry. No matter how many glasses of water he drank, he couldn't get rid of it. He still had yet to come to terms with his new transformation.

"I know it does…it's even worse for new vampires as well. The best thing right now is for you to drink." Eren suggested for about the fifth time that day, holding out his wrist. Rivaille scooted farther away.

"But that's fucking disgusting." He said, chugging down a whole pitcher. "Fuck what the hell is wrong with this water." Eren frowned.

"I thought so too when I first fed, but it's different than you think." The younger male scooted closer, cornering Rivaille and making sure he wouldn't escape. "Your senses are jumbled at the moment, so escaping is impossible." He was right; all that was on the former corporal's mind was drinking anything to get rid of this irritation and _thirst_.

Before he could comprehend anything, Eren grabbed his mouth, opening it wide so the sharp fangs were practically dripping with anticipation. Saliva slid down the male's cheeks and Eren was done watching him suffer alone. He shoved his wrist into the other's mouth and hissed slightly when his skin was pierced.

Once Rivaille had his first taste of the other's blood, he gave in immediately. His eyes were a dark crimson and he grasped the arm with both hands as he fervently sucked on his meal. Eren shuddered and let his body rest on the other's. He felt one of Rivaille's hands let go of his arm and travel else where. The bites moved up the arm, leaving marks as he went. Eren was more than prepared for this. He too had his first time, and was probably just as lust driven as the man underneath was right now.

Eren lifted his head and those fangs pierced the exposed flesh on his neck, and he exhaled slowly. His body shook with need; his senses were on fire, and he let his body do what it wanted.

Both of them wasted no time in stripping each other bare; it was easier for them to feed. Both of them were on their sides and facing each other. Eren seemed to enjoy the former corporal's hip, sinking his teeth in and drinking what he could. Rivaille had aimed for the major vein running along younger male's inner thigh, making bite marks along the skin. Then Eren let out a sharp gasp as something else was sucked.

"W-what're you d-doing?" The green-eyed male asked, his mouth and chin covered in his meal. His tongue lapped up what he could as he stared as the new vampire started sucking the dangling organ between his legs. "Nngh…" The other didn't answer him, but instead sank his teeth into the sensitive organ.

"A-ah! Ahn…ngh…f-fuu…R-rivai…" Eren was at first terrified as he saw fangs about to anchor themselves in his most precious body part, but there was no pain; only pleasure. His teeth weren't made of silver, so pain wasn't even part of the equation. It was so erotic and hot that he couldn't even focus on feeding for the time being.

Rivaille wasn't much in his right mind as he detached himself from Eren's member and flipped the boy on his stomach. The younger male let out a startled cry as teeth now buried themselves into the flesh of his ass. He could feel blood drip down to his pink hole where he felt a hot tongue lap at the red liquid.

"Hah…ahn…R-rivai…hah…ngh…nah…"His moans echoed quite loudly in Rivaille's ears, and he moved based solely on instinct. He thrust a finger past the hole, fascinated by the other's body. One quickly became two and three while Eren moaned beneath him. The skin tore a bit easy, making him bleed a bit more. The older male dipped down to suck on the tight ring of muscle, the blood turning him on.

His own member began to leak, and he grunted as he pushed himself inside the other. Again, to Eren's surprise, there was no pain. Sure it was uncomfortable at the moment, but Bertholdt had told him about this before and—

"GAH! Hah…fuu…Rivai…ngh…ahn!" So _that's_ what he was talking about. It was his pleasure spot, and Eren saw red behind his eyelids. The mere color of blood in his eyes only heightened his senses as the other thrust into him like an animal. His fingers dug into the sheets and his head buried into the mattress too. Rivaille leaned over his back. continuing to thrust as his teeth sank into the other male's back.

He was on a high that he couldn't even form coherent thoughts. The pressure on his dick was erotic and the blood sliding down his throat was satiating his need. Why had he been so stubborn before? He wasn't killing anyone…it was just Eren. _Eren…_ "Eren…" His name rolled off the former corporal's tongue with ease, his voice rough and husky.

Hearing his own name spoken in such a manner only made him more needy. His own hips thrust backwards to meet the other's own, the sound of skin slapping against skin becoming deafening. Rivaille gripped onto the other's hips, his nails digging into the skin. At the smell of the fresh blood, he dipped down for a moment to lap up what had spilled from the other's body.

"Rivai…t-thirsty…fuu…gah…" Eren panted out, turning his head. Understanding what his partner needed, he bit into his own arm, sucked up some of the blood from the vein there, and leaned down to seal their lips together and give the vampire boy what he needed. Their fangs clashed against each other, creating this painfully delicious sensation which elicited wanton moans from both of them. The younger male had his fill, and his tongue slid inside his mouth to lick what he missed before. But the older male didn't stop thrusting, so his moans echoed and vibrated in the former corporal's mouth.

"Ngh…" Rivaille grunted and pulled away, a thin trail of bloody saliva connecting their mouths as their glazed red eyes were entranced in one another, becoming lost in the pleasure from feeding and sex. It was something that under normal circumstances Rivaille would never have imagined doing something so exotic and animalistic. But things were different; he wasn't human anymore. He let go of that side of him when he feasted on Eren's arm. But…why…he still didn't feel all too different (minus the extreme hornyness and bloodlust). He still had his mind…still wanted to save the humans…what part of him changed?

With a final grunt, he thrust one last time, spilling his seed inside the other. As he pulled out, he saw the milky substance mix with a bit of blood, and he couldn't resist himself. The salty taste of his own cum was muddled out by the iron-y pleasure from his lover. Eren squirmed slightly as a tongue was thrust inside him. He had already came before the older man did, creating a sticky mess underneath him. Rivaille gave a few last bites into the round flesh mounds, drinking up the rest of his meal as dessert.

Slowly but surely they both started to come down from their high. They both lay against the wall, stark naked and covered in blood and sweat. Both of their mouths were painted with each other's blood, and the sheets would never been the same. It was a miracle the frame of the bed stayed intact despite the fact that they nearly devoured each other (and it wasn't a gentle devouring at all).

Rivaille's head was spinning with everything that had just happened. His eyes glanced lazily over at the other, who had recovered rather quickly. He tried to speak but couldn't. Thankfully, Eren understood fully.

"I've been a vampire for two years, and you have been for a mere 12 hours. I'm used to it." He stated simply, picking up the limp man and carrying him off of the messy bed. Rivaille couldn't even protest. He had no idea that Eren had filled the tub with water already as he was placed inside it. He leaned back in the tub, eyes glancing up at the boy.

"Jaeger…" He muttered, but the other only hushed him.

"Sit there and relax. I'm going to change the sheets to prepare for the next round." The former corporal's eyes raised, his unspoken question evident in his gaze. Eren only grinned. "You may not feel it now, but you will soon." He explained, leaving the room only to come back momentarily. "The sex drive between a human and a vampire is vast. Humans only need a hot-filled night to satisfy them, but vampires…" Eren bent over to pick up a bar of soap off the floor and plopped it in the tub. "Vampires need about a week." Well that was surprising in itself. And Rivaille wasn't really complaining.

"So I'm stuck for a week with a cheeky brat?" Eren only laughed and grinned deviously.

"Would you rather spend it with my dad?" And down went Rivaille's erection. He grimaced and dunk his face in the water. Eren smirked. "My dad is still human, but he offers himself to newly transformed vampires. You might think it's gross now, but you won't care when you're sucking him dry." This sparked a bit of curiosity in the shorter male.

"Did you..?"

"No, thankfully. It was with my best friend, but I'll introduce you to everyone next week once your raging vampire hormones have leveled out." Rivaille snorted.

"You're lucky I'm the one you're with. If it was anyone else I know…" The boy shuddered at the thought. "But they all have mates, so you don't have to worry. Oh, right. Mates. I forgot to mention." Eren left the room and came back with clean sheets as he talked to the male in the tub. "Don't fuck or feed or do anything to someone's mate…" The boy trailed off a little. Rivaille was about to ask why, and the younger male shook his head to silence him. "You don't want to know."

He left again, this time not coming back for a while. The older male assumed he was changing the sheets, so he relaxed in the tub a bit. The water was cool against his heated skin, and it felt quite pleasant. But it didn't last long, because the lust was back and he couldn't control himself anymore. Eren came back and frowned slightly as he came back to a soaking wet Rivaille who was standing in the middle of the bathroom, eyes a dark crimson.

"I hope we make it to the bed…"


	6. Kill or Capture

The room was so quiet that the sound of frantic and nervous heartbeats echoed in the small room. Seated at the table were five people, four of which were very notable members. Nile Dawk, chief of the Military Police, the chief of the Stationary Guard, Irwin Smith, chief of the Scouting Legion, and Dot Pixis, one of the most notable officers in the military.

However there was one oddball in the group, and honestly she had no idea why she was seated in the same room as high-ranking officials. She was just a squad leader! No one worth mentioning when it came to the other people in the room; and that wasn't even the worst. The King himself was going to join them!

"Hanji." She jumped in her seat. "Calm down." She obeyed her superior's command, taking deep breaths as they awaited for the King to arrive. And when the door knob turned, she squeaked.

"Um, hello?" A young teen came in, dressed in military attire. "I b-brought snacks…and w-wine…" He looked as if he was about to pee himself as he set said items on the table and scurried out like a scared mouse. Hanji took another deep breath.

It wasn't long before the door knob turned again and the King stepped inside. He was wearing his crown and the standard military attire, minus all of the belts and harnesses that most soldiers wore. It was dead silent when he took his seat at the head of the table. Another few minutes passed before the King spoke in a gruff voice.

"Nile, give me the details on what happened yesterday." He began, looking at some papers in front of him. The man nodded.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Yesterday a soldier in the Scouting Legion, Lance Corporal Rivaille, aided the escape of the vampire in captivity, Eren Jaeger, son of Dr. Grisha Jaeger. However, the matter of his escape was past human capabilities and we believe that he may have been a vampire while posing as a soldier since day one."

The King thought for a moment and turned to the blond male. "What do you think?"

"Your Majesty. I do not believe that Rivaille was a vampire from the beginning. I've known him since he was a child, and he never showed signs of possessing those capabilities." The King nodded a little and turned to the now drunk Dot Pixis.

"Haven't you had enough to drink?" The man only laughed.

"To be honest, Your Majesty, no I have not." He tipped his goblet back, letting the liquid glide down his throat before speaking again. "It doesn't matter what is the truth. We have a major problem; either we have vampire traitors in our ranks or vampires are not what we assumed them to be." There was a bit of silence before a rough laughter rang in the small room.

"Well put, Pixis." _How the hell can a sane man laugh in this situation?!_ "Squad Leader Hanji." She jumped in her chair again.

"Yes Your Majesty!" She almost yelled. The King seemed to be amused by her nervousness and enthusiasm.

"What do you make of all of this?" Hanji took a deep breath. "You seemed to be the closest with the so-named traitor. Is he a threat to humanity?"

"No, Your Majesty! I believe he is an ally of humanity! I've known Rivaille since he was a cheeky brat and know full well he fights for humans. I know that the Corporal had a very strong and compelling reason for helping the young vampire boy, Your Majesty!"

Silence again; Pixis refilled his cup and drank more. It was surprising that he could still sit and not fall out of his chair.

"Squad Leader Hanji may not be informed, but everyone else seated at this table knows about the Vampire Legion, am I correct?" Hanji blinked confusedly while everyone else nodded. "I will go through it again. There is a group of organized and "thought-retaining" vampires who have threatened to breach the walls. They do not kill for fun like most, but have warned all soldiers not to seek them out. They want to live apart from humanity and live in peace."

Hanji's eyes were practically popping out of their sockets. Someone like her was normally not supposed to know such sensitive and confidential information, so she was completely and utterly shocked at this new development.

The King listened further to the pleas of the men at the table. Irwin pleaded that Rivaille and the rest of the vampires be spared along with Hanji while Pixis and Dawk vouched for humanity. They discussed and deliberating for three hours before the King stood up.

"I've made my decision."

The next day a warrant was issued to every soldier in the military. Hanji stayed alone her room, clinging to her bed sheets. Irwin put on a brave face as he relayed the news to his soldiers.

"As requested by the King, His Majesty, the following individuals are hereby under a policy of "kill or capture". Dr. Grisha Jaeger, Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Bertholdt Fubar, Reiner Braun, Ymir, and former Lance Corporal Rivaille."


	7. Don't Fuck With a Mate

"Rivaille, I think we should wait two more days…"

"No! This ridiculous bloodlust shouldn't coop me up in the same bloody room for a whole week!" The former corporal growled a little, stomping his way out of the small three-room house and towards another cluster of small houses just like the one they spent the past three days. "I'm fine! Let's go meet your stupid friends already!" Eren sighed, tagging after him as he scratched his head a bit.

_He is quite the hormonal one, isn't he?_

Nonetheless, a small smile spread across his lips as he watched the moody vampire walk into one of the bigger homes where the rest of his "family" were at. He only hoped this introduction went well.

"Oi oi oi! Is that Eren's fresh piece of meat?"

"Hey, don't say that!"

"Don't get any ideas you old fart. You have a mate already! Is Bertha not enough for ya?"

"That's not a nice thing to say, Ymir! Aren't you the oldest one here?"

"Shut up, Armin. Stay out of this."

"B-bertha? T-that's not my n-name!"

"Oi, Ymir, are you picking a fight?"

"Maybe I am, blondie. What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask Christa?"

_Well fuck, the hell did I walk into?_

"Do _not_ bring Christa into this, ya hear?"

"You should just turn her already; her human body ain't gonna hold for long. You going to kill her before you can mate her?"

"That's it, your dead Reindeer!"

_Oi, are all of Eren's friends psychotic?_

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The booming voice echoed in the small room just as the green-eyed vampire walked inside. Everyone immediately quieted down, looking towards the man who created them. The older male stood up, eying the trouble makers and sighing. "Here we have a guest and the first thing you do is fight." He walked over to the newly turned vampire, extending out a hand to shake. Rivaille looked down and noticed how germy and disgusting his hand was. He cringed.

"Um, yeah…" Thankfully Eren took over for him.

"This is Rivaille. He's a former soldier who I…turned." He admitted a bit nervously and embarrassingly. Reiner whistled.

"It's 'bout time ya found a mate, fucking virgin." Eren blushed.

"I-it's not like that!" Silence in the room became a bit unbearable until Ymir spoke up.

"Whadd'ya mean, Jaeger? You tryin' to tell me you let this guy suck your blood for a week but you haven't mated? You're a prude." Eren tried to hide his reddened face. Rivaille was a bit lost in the conversation.

"Mate? The fuck is that?" Reiner did not seem to enjoy this man as he sauntered over, trying to be intimidating with his height.

"For a little short shit, this fucker sure's gotta tongue. You put that tongue to good use?" Rivaille, however, was not intimidated. In fact, he was quite pissed off. He lifted his boot and slammed it hard into the other's foot, causing him to cry out a little. Bertholdt was there in a flash, baring his fangs at the newcomer.

"Rivai! Didn't I warn you about fucking with mates?" The older male grunted, glaring at both of the vampires, stepping back closer to Eren. He _really _wanted to rip both of their heads off, but that would cause a problem for Eren, and he wasn't going to risk that.

_Huh? When did I start acting this way? _It was as if he cared about the stupid brat. _Fuck…_

Reiner and Bertholdt both retreated and plopped together on the couch. The freckled boy sat in the other's lap, and they both lay against each other comfortable. Ymir had retreated as well, sitting on the opposite couch, disgusted by the lovebirds practically making out across from her.

However, Armin had stayed, intrigued by the newcomer. He was trying to understand why his best friend had picked such a character.

"Uh, R-rivaille-san? Hi, I'm Armin." He stated a bit shakily, extended his hand with the other male ignored. _His hands look clean but I'm not taking any chances._ Eren came up behind him, putting his hands on his shoulders as if to calm him. And surprisingly, it worked.

"Rivai, that's my best friend, Armin. I assure you his hands are spotless." Eren had noticed the…strange habit of the other, so he tried to make the shorter male blend in with his family as much as possible. They shook hands, and the male seemed to be ecstatic. The blond head bounded over to a chair, picking up the book resting on it and flipped through it once Eren and Rivaille sat down as well.

"So? How long did this horny fucker go for? You have been gone for a long time Jaeger. He must have sucked you dry!" Eren grimaced slightly.

"Um, a-about that…" He trailed off, not meeting his friend's eyes. Reiner raised a brow. "It's only been three days…" Bertholdt gasped.

"Wait wait wait…three days? Are you fucking insane? Why did you bring him here?!" He hissed, suddenly feeling a lot more protective and putting a firm hold on his mate. Ymir raced over to tone of the doors, guarding it.

"Eren are you trying to piss us off?!" She shouted, and Armin tried to calm down everyone. But he failed. And once again, Rivaille was confused. The older man, who Rivaille assumed was Dr. Jaeger, walked over calmly. The stench of his human blood was potent, but disgusting.

"You only fed for three days?" Eren nodded, which made his father sigh deeply. The doctor examined the new vampire a bit, which made the former corporal a bit uncomfortable. "Honestly, I'm surprised. Your eyes are not blood red, even thought it's only been three days since your first feed. That's quite the record, young man." Eren was still worried.

"I didn't think he was ready, but he demanded to leave the room." He said, looking at the older male with worry. He didn't want to anger anyone in case Rivaille got out of control.

"Fascinating. His self control is amazing." Dr. Jaeger seemed to be very impressed. "And you have not mated him yet?" Eren blushed and shook his head furiously. "Hmm…interesting. I can sense a strong bond between the two of you." The man took a deep breath and seated himself back to his original spot at the far end of the room. "Eren?"

"Yes?" The young male squeaked, almost jumping into the other's lap.

_Fuck…he smells good…_

"I think you should go back to your house and have a conversation with him."

_I want to taste him._

"Father?"

_My body's on fire…I need him…_

"Even though it has not happened yet, I think you may have found your mate, Eren."

_Just a taste will be fine._

"W-what?! How do you—"

Everyone in the room felt it; the extreme stench of bloodlust emanating from the man seated next to Jaeger's son. It was sudden, and everyone immediately went to the walls to get out of the way from the hungry vampire. Eren panicked.

"I'll get him out! See you all later!" He yelled as fast as he could as he picked up the shorter male and raced out of the room and towards his own home, hoping Rivaille could wait just a few seconds longer as he felt sharp fangs dig into his neck.

"I knew that fucker wouldn't last."

Ymir threw a pillow at the blond vampire.


	8. Mark

"Explain it to me." Eren tensed up.

"Explain what exactly?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." Eren stared blankly. "Explain this damned mating thing. Are we mates or something?" Eren blushed heavily, shaking his head vehemently. The older male took a deep breath, leaning against the wall, blood painting his neck, hip, and mouth. The other was in a similar state, and they were both a bit exhausted. They lay at opposite ends of the bed, the wall propping up their bare backs. Modesty wasn't even an issue.

"Then, what the hell is it? That blond kid looked like he was going to rip me to pieces, even though he probably couldn't land a finger on me even if he wanted to." He looked over at the green eyed boy, who seemed visibly nervous.

"It's um…an…intimate bond…that is a sign of their…undying love." Rivaille snorted a little. "It's a very serious ritual!"

Rivaille didn't argue with him; he could see it in that pair's eyes. _They both wanted to kill me because I insulted him…_He casually glanced over at Eren. _Is that how I felt when I was given this power? Why did I save him? Was it this stupid vampire instinct that drew me to him?_

"Rivaille-san?" He was drawn out of his thoughts. "Is there something on my face?" This elicited another chuckle from the shorter male.

"Ha…that's funny."He looked at the bed that they were laying on; it was ripped to shreds, covered in semen and blood. The smell was ridiculous. He scrunched his nose a bit before closing his eyes and relaxing once more, waiting for the next wave of uncontrollable passion and bloodthirst to wash over him. "Say, kid, is there someone you love?" The boy's pale face turned as red as the blood all over their faces.

"W-wha? N-no! Of c-course not…" He averted his eyes, but that only made the former corporal even more curious. He crawled over to him, forcing the other to look at him. "What do you w-want?!"

Rivaille took a few moments before he spoke. "Wanna be my mate, then?" He asked, calm as ever. Eren, however, was a complete mess. The blood almost blended in with his heated skin. Even the rest of his body began to turn pink.

"W-why are you a-a-asking such a thing?" Rivaille sighed, leaning away from the other, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No use, huh? I figured as much." He stood up, pulling up his hair of pants, careful not to get any blood on them. "I'm going out for a bit." Eren was confused and the pink started to fade from his body and face. He got up quickly, but not going to the other's side.

"Rivaille?"

"Don't worry. I'll come racing in once I feel like fucking you senseless." And the pink was back. Before he knew it, the door had opened and shut, leaving a hopeless and confused Eren all alone in the small house. He figured he would clean while the other was out, so he started changing the sheets.

"We're going to have to get more supplies…I think I'm going to need a new bed…and also a new one for Rivaille…" He stopped in his tracks. The question posed by the older male earlier was at the forefront of his mind.

_"Wanna be my mate, then?"_

His face flushed at the mere thought. Was he serious, or just trying to get a reaction out of him? He didn't know…

But perhaps the other male felt it too. For humans, the few seconds that Rivaille spent to unbind him from the dungeon might have been a blur, but it was all too clear for the young vampire.

Having so much silver in his arms and veins had weakened him to a point where he couldn't walk or run. Luckily his savior has carried him, making their escape quick and almost unnoticeable. He was so weak, and Rivaille had been so strong. But his hands and touch were gentle, as if they didn't want to harm his frail body. His touch was so invigorating that he could still feel it, tingling his bones.

Finally the sheets were washed and a new set was laid over the worn bed, hiding its deformities. Rivaille walked in a few moments later, immediately stripping the moment he walked in. He blinked at the blush he saw from the other.

"I don't want to rip them up. Besides, you're naked too." He sighed, laying down on the fresh sheets, glad Eren washed them thoroughly. They smelled nice. Eren joined him, putting a blanket over his bare lower half.

"It has to be during the full moon." Eren started, but the older male was confused.

"Huh?"

"Then one partner must take a cup of liquid silver and dip his fangs in it. It might be a bit painful, but it shouldn't matter with the one you love." He paused. "There is one weak spot of a vampire. It's the back of the neck." He gestured behind his own, careful not to touch it too hard. "So, the partner makes a deep bite mark in the back of the neck, sucking a bit of blood if he prefers, but when he pulls away, a scar will be left. It's a very intimate mark; it's kind of like claiming another vampire as your own." Eren looked up briefly at the former corporal, who seemed to be listening intently. "Then the other partner does the same, and then the mating is complete. Under the full moon, the ritual bonds their blood together…I don't know why…you should ask my father." He hugged his knees to his chest.

Rivaille remained quiet, laying down on his back, keeping his eyes trained on the green-eyed boy. He looked so vulnerable…so innocent. He didn't know much about being a vampire, but he could tell how intimate the process was.

"Thanks for telling me." He admitted, closing his eyes and resting arms over his forehead. It was silent; almost too silent for both of them. They could both hear each other's heartbeats, and soon Rivaille was too annoyed with it.

"Fuck, I can't stand this." He growled, sitting up in a flash. Eren barely had time to blink before a hot mouth was pressed onto his own, a hot tongue slipping inside the other's wet cavern, The young vampire moaned lightly, opening his mouth with ease and letting the former corporal did what he wanted. But as fast as he had came, their lips pulled apart and he was met with blood-red eyes and a sultry gaze.

"If I'd want the back of my neck bitten on…" He started, lips lingering by the other's ear. "I wouldn't mind if it was done by you." And before Eren could even process and react to the other, fangs dug into the side of his neck, and he knew it was time.

"Ah…Rivaille…you could bite the back of my neck whenever you please." With a shudder, Eren collapsed, letting the new vampire begin feeding on his body. "Yeah…maybe I'd like to be your mate…"


	9. Watch My Back

**So I've been getting a lot of questions regarding whether or not this is a RiRen or EreRi fic. This particular piece is RiRen, only because I can't really stomach EreRi. The thought of Eren topping confuses me a bit. I'm really sorry if any of you were looking forward to EreRi. However, if I'm feeling generous once this multi-part fic is over, then I might be willing to write a EreRi drabble since so many of you prefer that. Let me know what you think about that and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

A slow, steady beating echoed in the former corporal's ears. He at first thought it was the younger male sleeping against his bare chest, but then there were two sets. Suddenly, feeling a bit protective over the young vampire, he shot out of bed and raced outside, the sunlight almost blinding him. The heartbeat was a bit of ways away from their small cluster of homes, but a bit too close for comfort.

He approached the human carefully, using the trees as cover. But when he saw who it was, he flinched and hissed. The blond male heard the other, stiffening.

"Rivaille?" His voice was a bit different than he remembered, but it still pissed him off and made him feel disgusting. The shorter male hopped down from the trees, standing in front of the man and his horse. He couldn't hear any heartbeats nearby, so he assumed the man came alone.

"What the fuck ya want?" Rivaille hissed, crossing his arms over his chest. Irwin stepped down from his horse and tried to approach the male, but was met with a cold and icy glare, sending a shiver up his spine.

"I came to warn you. It's the least I can do." Rivaille snorted.

"Ya think that can help erase what ya did t' me? Think again, asswipe." Irwin's face was twisted on confusion.

"Rivaille, what are you talking about?" That only made the vampire angrier.

"So ya think ya can just fuck me and forget abou' it days later? I'm callin' out your bullshit." Irwin's face turned pale and he froze in place. Rivaille noticed the misstep in the other's heartbeat. He stood there, looking almost like a corpse. "Oi, what tha fuck is wrong with ya?"

The blond only shook his head. He took a few deep breaths before turning to the raven with a saddened expression.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you, but it looks like I have no choice now." Rivaille blinked. "Seeing as how he already got to you, I might as well come clean."

"Huh?"

Irwin gave the other a weak smile. "That man who…violated you…wasn't me…well, in a way he was. He looks like me, but I don't like to consider him as part of myself." Rivaille's eyes went a bit wide.

"Do you have a twin you never told me about?" Irwin shook his head.

"No…after the accident five years ago, Hanji was the first to notice it. She described it as seeing a side of me she never wanted to experience. When I came back to my senses, she conducted a lot of research on me."

Rivaille gasped slightly. "That was when you—"

Irwin nodded. "Yeah. And she diagnosed my…condition…as multiple personality disorder. That other side of me…he comes out whenever I go through extreme mental trauma." He paused to look at Rivaille with a remorseful gaze. "I'm guessing it happened when I found you feeding the bloodsu—"

"Vampire." Rivaille corrected, tapping his foot.

Irwin laughed nervously. "Ah, right. You're one too now." He seemed a bit nervous, and the shorter male tilted his head. "D-do I…need to step back more?" Rivaille shook his head.

"Nah. I can smell ya from a longer ways away, but trust me…your blood is no more appetizing than a pile of shit." There were about three seconds of silence before the blond broke out into laughter.

"Hah, really? That's a relief. I thought vampires just wanted anything they could get their hands on." Rivaille shrugged.

"That may be true for other rampant wild ones, but the ones I'm living with…they helped me get used to this…transformation." He chuckled, looking at the dirt. "There's only one person whose blood I'll drink anyway…I think I've become addicted to it." Irwin smiled knowingly.

"Is it the vampire boy?"

Rivaille's cheeks were the slightest shade of pink and he shook his head. "What? N-no, of course not." That only elicited another chuckle from the taller male.

Without saying anything more, Irwin mounted his horse again. Rivaille was about to voice why he was leaving so quickly, but was met with the other's hand raised a bit. "You and the other vampires are on a kill or capture warrant. Tomorrow at sunrise, the scouting legion is setting out for a search. If they find you, they might…" He trailed off, not wanting to finish his thought. Rivaille snorted.

"Ya must be losing faith in me if ya think those measly soldiers can lay a hand on me." He smirked a little, but worry never left the older man's face.

"If you can scare them off without killing them, I think the order can be withdrawn. I'm not the only one who's in your favor. Hanji and I, along with another young lady, all vouch for your side."

Rivaille waved his hand in the air and turned his back. "Of course. Don't worry; I'll make every single one of them shit in their pants." He turned his head once more. "I'm counting on you to watch my back." The blond nodded.

"I always do."


	10. Yes, Sir

"Rivaille?" The young vampire's quiet voice startled the older male slightly, who only replied with a sigh and crawled back into bed. He didn't speak as he pulled the blankets back over the both of them. Like a magnet, Eren rolled over on his side to cling to the shorter male. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked, green eyes sparkling with curiosity.

_Those fucking eyes…why are they so bright?_ "Ah, but we may need to go talk with your dad tonight." Eren's eyes went wide. His gaze asked the question for him, and Rivaille wrapped an arm around the other. "The scouting legion will come to find us tomorrow at dawn. We've been issued a kill or capture warrant." Silence greeted him, and the sparkle in those green eyes faded to a deep red.

"We?" Rivaille nodded.

"Everyone living here." Eren hissed and rolled on top of the man with an angry glint in his eyes, hands placed on either side of the older male, fingers gripping the pillows underneath.

"Why?! We just want to live in peace! And those assholes…" Rivaille growled back, asserting his dominance by flipping him over so that he was now straddling the young kid, eyes just as fierce as the other.

"They're not assholes…they're soldiers. And yes…I know very well that we don't want to hurt anybody. That's why we need to talk to your father tonight." Eren tried to roll them back over again, but failed. He struggled, but Rivaille held him down securely.

The young vampire mewled, crying out with sorrow and anger. His body felt weak and he looked up at the older male with glossy eyes. _Don't look at me with those eyes…it only makes me feel more human…stop it…_ "Eren." Tears slipped down pale cheeks as his name was spoken, and he gave up on struggling.

"We'll make it out of this, I promise." The shorter male reassured the other. _What the hell am I saying? When did I become this sappy?_ Eren reached one pale hand up, caressing the former corporal's now pale face. Rivaille only stared, letting the boy touch him as he pleased.

With a single motion, the older male leaned down to press their lips together, hard. He wanted to make the other forget; forget every evil thing in the world; forget all of the sadness and pain in the world; forget everything but him. Eren's shaky hands clung onto the other's neck, needing something to hold on to. Rivaille pulled away for a brief moment, staring into the other's eyes. They were still bright green. He leaned forward, kissing each eyelid gently, his hands reaching down to discard the other's pants in one swift motion.

"Rivaille…" The green was gone and replaced with a familiar red. He nodded in understanding, dipping back down so the young vampire had full access to his exposed neck. Sharp fangs sunk hastily into his skin, and he hissed lightly. He could hear Eren moaning with delight as the delicious liquid coated his sore and aching throat.

The new vampire decided he would dine as well, sinking his own teeth into the other's neck as a wandering hand sunk below the sheets to grab a hold of Eren's throbbing member. He felt the moans against his neck increase in volume and quantity, and it all went straight to feed the fire in his groin. As Eren's hot blood glided down his throat, he too let out a deep moan.

He wasn't even thirsty at the moment, but the idea of sucking his partner's blood was strangely erotic to him. With his free hand, he slid his own pants down and ground against Eren's hips so their lengths glided together in a hot friction.

"Ngh…hn…ah…R-rivai…ahn…" Hearing his nickname being moaned in such an erotic manner by the younger male only made him even more needy. He slid down, biting and licking along taut pale skin. One rough hand gripped both of their erections stroking slowly and sensually as his teeth latched onto the hardened nub on Eren's chest.

The green-eyed boy mewled, hands tangling themselves in the other's dark locks, pulling tight. Rivaille growled as his hair was pulled, drawing more blood out of the sensitive bud. Then he moved to the other nipple, licking it a few times before biting it, drawing blood.

Eren had assumed today was the last day of the older male's first feeding. It had already been five days, but perhaps he needed one more. But the way the other was treating was…strangely more gentle. He couldn't put a finger on it, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. His hips lifted a little, thrusting in time with the other's rough strokes.

"Rivai…nng…p-please…h-hurry…" He managed to pant out, and Rivaille wasted no time in complying with the other's wishes. He scooped up some of the precum from both of their lengths before rubbing it all over Eren's quivering hole. Said man gasped as his hole was teased, and he inched closer to the raven. Then, without a second wasted, Rivaille pushed his hips forward, letting the tight hole completely surround him.

"Hah…f-fuck…" The shorter male breathed out, his nails digging into slender hips as he pulled out only to slam back in. Eren whined each time, his hands grabbing onto the other's toned arms, nails also digging into pale flesh.

"Ahn…ah! Ah…gah…hnn…" His moaning continued, eyes glazed over with lust as he felt the other's hot member thrust deep and hard inside him. The entire love-making was slow, but Eren liked it that way. Rivaille looked down at him with more than just lust in his eyes. He leaned down, sucking on the nipple he was toying with early, licking the wound so that no more blood came out. They would heal by the next few minutes, but Rivaile seemed so keen on almost apologizing for putting marks in his partner's impeccable skin.

Eren's hand softly ruffled through dark locks and Rivaille continued to thrust deep and slowly. He let out a small growl, thrusting his hips in time with the other. His entire body was on a buzz; everything felt great and he felt like he could explode with all of the pleasure building inside him. His throat was a bit hoarse from all of the previous moaning, and they turned into raggedy breaths.

But they were soon sealed off by a hot pair of lips, a slippery tongue pushing past to taste the other. And Eren let him, hands holding onto his shoulders for support as his senses were dulled out and the only thing that mattered was the man making sweet, sweet love to him.

_Fuck…what am I doing? I don't need to feed…the hunger is gone for now. But why? Pity? No…that's not it. My heart's beating a thousand miles a minute, but when I look into those sparkling green eyes, I lose myself…why? Is it a vampire thing? I don't think so…Eren would have mentioned it…I don't know why, but it's like…this brat…is making me…feel human…and a part of me…still clings to that…but I thought I had given that side of me up…could it be…love? I wouldn't even know what it feels like to love…is that why I'm so attracted to him?_

"F-fuck…c-close…" Rivaille breathed out as he pulled away, his thrusting becoming more erratic as a familiar heat pooled in his lower stomach. Eren nodded, tightening the walls around his throbbing cock which made the older man hiss out in pleasure. "Ngh…Eren…" The young vampire seemed to soar when his name was moaned so erotically that he let out a loud whine, releasing himself all over their stomachs. Rivaille came right after, body shaking with the intensity of the orgas.

Slowly, the shorter male pulled out and collapsed on his back, looking up at the ceiling. He glanced over at the brunette, smiling a little as he saw how incredibly happy he looked.

"Ya look like a fuckin' puppy…" He remarked, which only made him happier. Eren smiled and was about to roll over to cling to Rivaille, who only pushed him away. "Don't touch me with that cum-covered skin." He gestured to the bath, which made the young boy frown, now lookin like a defeated puppy. Rivaille sighed. _This brat…_ "Fine, I'll join you." The sparkle in those emerald hues returned. The older man groaned, following the excited puppy into the bathroom, who was already filling the tub. He stared at Eren, leaning against the doorway, naked. Once Eren turned around to face him, he blushed madly.

"The b-bath is ready…R-rivai…" There was a few seconds of silence before the former corporal pounced on the brunette, forcing him into the tub. He grabbed the man by the neck, putting their faces extremely close.

"Hey, brat." Eren almost shrieked.

"Y-yes..?" Rivaille stared for a little bit longer, enjoying the bright green eyes looking back at him with a bit of confusion mixed with a tad of fear.

"You know what happens when little brats call me that?" Eren shook his head. "Well you should, because now I don't feel like holding back." And soon hot lips were biting and sucking on each other, and their whole routine started again.

"I've decided." He spoke mid-kiss, leaving a hot and flustered Eren only more needy.

"Huh?" His arms were around Rivaille's neck in a flash, pulling them close together.

"I don't want anyone to touch you but me." Eren nodded a bit lazily. "That's an order." Eren blushed madly as the words finally registered in his brain. He stared at the other, extremely happy and a bit dumbfounded. But, it would suffice. He knew from the start that this man was special. Eren wouldn't mind giving his body and soul to Rivaille.

"Yes sir."


	11. Safety

"I understand."

Most of the people in the room gasped, unbelieving that their leader had suggested such an option. Reiner was the first to vocally object.

"What are ya saying, Jaeger-sensei? If those fuckers wanna fight, we should kill them all!" The older man shook his head and turned his head towards the new vampire.

"I'm willing to bet on Rivaille's friend. If what he says is true, we can avoid bloodshed and live in peace like we want." Reiner was still not pleased. His angry red eyes glared over at the former corporal, hissing.

"I bet he and his military buddies are trying to bring us down! He's still a military rat! Loyal to humanity! Fucking trash should keep their mouth quiet." Rivaille was quick to respond, getting in the other's face.

"Hah? Who's a military rat? I may have been a soldier but I was never a bed-wetting pansy ass. Ya still having problems on the toilet?" Both of them started growling at each other, about to rip eachother's throats out. Eren was there in an instant, pulling the angry vampire away from the blond, not wanting any internal conflict.

"Oi, Reiner! Calm down! Why would he lie?" Eren ground his teeth. "If you haven't noticed yet, he's one of us now! Why would he sell himself out?" Reiner shrugged, not having any more to say. He just wanted Rivaille dead.

The doctor examined the situation, noticing a strain between the two vampires. He sighed, rubbing his temples. He was getting too old for the constant fighting. He walked over to Reiner, putting an arm on his shoulder.

"We will not kill any humans, do you understand?" Reiner couldn't meet the other's eyes, but he nodded unwillingly. He could not defy the man who created him. He walked away in a huff, going to his room where his mate was sleeping.

Eren, Rivaille, Dr. Jaeger, Ymir, and Christa were the only ones left. The former corporal had not yet met the blond, but he could smell her from his seat on the couch. _A human, huh? And that dark-haired one seems extremely protective over her…_

"She's mine." Ymir growled, watching the other's eyes wander over to the innocent blond. Rivaille blinked.

"Why is she still human?" Ymir growled even louder.

"It's none of your concern, short shit." Oh, that ticked the man off.

"Call me short and see what happen next, psycho." Ymir smirked.

"Sho—"

"Ymir! Shut up!" Eren growled, hopping over in front of the shorter male, staying in a protective stance. That raised the girl's eyebrows, but she didn't press the matter any further.

Rivaille glared at Eren and yanked him back on the couch. "Oi, Jaeger, I'm a grown man. I don't need a green-eyed puppy looking out for me." Said puppy nodded, sealing his lips tight. He really was a bit frightened by the other's tough exterior, but he knew deep down that Rivaille wouldn't harm him.

Dr. Jaeger sat down on a chair, thinking hard about their situation. But before he could say anything, a shout came from outside, startling them all.

"Jaeger-sensei! The soldiers are here!" Everyone's eyes went wide. This was it; they were here to kill them all. But with determined faces. they all mentally prepared themselves for what was about to come. They left the building, staying in a straight line.

Finally, after a few moments, the sound of horse hooves beating hard against hard dirt rang in their ears. They had just entered the forest next to their encampment, so they raced out to meet them, not wanting to reveal their location.

They hid in the trees, waiting for the soldiers to pass through. Once they did, Dr. Jaeger greeted them first. The scouting legion members all stopped, looking at the one man who started it all.

"Oi, is that Jaeger-sensei?"

"Kill the bastard!"

"Yeah, he started it all!"

A single hand rose in the air and all of the murderous chants stopped an Irwin approached the doctor on his horse. He looked down at Jaeger, who had his hands in the air, as a sign of peace. Irwin nodded.

"My name is Irwin Smith, Commander of the Scouting Legion. May I presume you are the infamous Dr. Jaeger?" He asked, stepping down from his horse. He approached the man, knowing he would not be harmed. His trained ears could hear a couple of hisses up in the trees.

"Yes you may. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Commander." He folded his arms behind his back. "We both know why you're here, so let's skip all of the explaining." The blond man nodded."I will advise you to leave now. Me and my children will not harm anyone here, but if we have to make you leave by force, we will.

Irwin narrowed his eyes. All he needed to do was to play the part, and his faith in Rivaille would keep him alive. "I don't believe I can follow that request so simply." Silence between the men as they stared each other, and Reiner was getting fidgety. Bertholdt put an arm on his shoulder in an attempt to calm his mate down.

"If you lay a hand on just one of them, we'll never be safe." Reiner's heartbeat leveled out, thanks to his mate. But he was still angered by the situation. He made sure to keep hidden, along with the rest of the vampires hiding in the treetops.

Irwin took a step back, needed a bit of personal space. "Men, arrest the doctor immediately." About half of the men stepped down for their horses, some going to put restraints on him and the rest standing by to stay on high alert for the vampires that were lurking by.

Chains and cuffs were placed on the man, and that's where everything started. With one vampire at a time, they swooped down, using their incredible speed to run their teeth against the bellies of the dismounted horses. Slowly horses dropped to the ground, and by the time the humans realized what was going on, Eren and the others had started to sabotage the 3D maneuver gear with their nails. It all happened so fast, but Irwin could swore he saw Rivaille in the fray for a split second.

The soldier's nearly shat themselves. "The v-vampires! C-cut 'em down!" They yelled, but they had already retreated to the treetops. All of their 3D gear had been dismantled, making the humans' ascent into the trees impossible. Most of them panicked, trying to get back on their horses but realizing half of them were dead. Irwin them yelled at them all.

"Listen up, soldiers! The plan to eradicate the vampires has failed! The vampires are too strong for us, so we will retreat!" He looked at the chained doctor, noticing his restraints had already been cut off. He didn't even notice how it happened. He gave the man a nod before mounting his horse again. "If your horse is dead, double up with someone else! Fall back!"

And just as quickly as they came, they left. Irwin was in the back of the retreating force, and he heard the quickest and faintest of whispers.

"Thank you." He froze in place, eyes widening as he put the voice to the man. He turned around, seeing and hearing nothing. A small smile pulled at the corner's of his lips.

"You're welcome." Then he was off again, following the rest of the soldiers back to the walls from whence they came. Luckily no other vampires had attacked them from the journey from the forest to the wall. Irwin knew exactly why. Now they had a case to bring up with the king.

At least for now, the tame vampires were safe.


	12. Perfect Ending

**Hello everyone! If you don't know already, this is the last chapter of this series! I am grateful for every single one of you who has come with me this far; it's been a ride! A whopping 12 chapters! This one is extra long since I didn't want to tease you, so I hope you enjoy this! Smut and blood play in this chapter! :]**

* * *

Flying effortlessly, the pigeon soared high above ground, out of reach from everything around it. After an hour's travel in the bright blue skies, the bird swooped down, landing atop a windowsill. It walked around the wood before the glass window opened and a pale hand reached out, untying a clasp on its leg. Unraveling the curled piece of parchment, gray hues widened in surprised. The former corporal had been a bit skeptical of success, but the official document in front of his very own eyes proved otherwise.

"Eren…" The man walked over to the bed, crawling on next to his sleeping partner. Bright green eyes blinked sleepily, adhering to the surroundings. Rivaille showed the document to the vampire, and he too widened his eyes, a smile spreading across his face.

"This is good news!" He exclaimed, hopping up and hugging the shorter man, which only annoyed him. Rivaille pushed the boy off of him so he landed on his back on the bed.

"Get off…I will show this to your dad." He said calmly, getting up, throwing on a shirt, and stepping outside into bright daylight.

The former corporal blinked, the initial brightness stinging his eyes. But once he maneuvered through the various houses, he opened one, walking into a brightly lit room. No one was inside except for the doctor, who was having a mid-day nap in the far corner of the room. His footsteps were silent and the man wasn't aware of his presence until he spoke.

"Jaeger-sensei." The man opened his eyes slowly, taking a minute before responding.

"Ah, Rivaille. I trust you have good news?" The man nodded, stepping forward and showing him the piece of parchment which told of the good news. "'Based on numerous reports, one by Commander Irwin, another by Squad Leader Hanji Zoe, and a soldier named Mikasa Ackerman, the attempt to kill or capture Dr. Jaeger and various individuals, has failed due to the enormous and unparalleled strength of the vampire race. Half of the horses were demobilized and multiple soldiers reported back with damaged 3D gear. Therefore, with the large amount of evidence, further pursuit of these individuals is futile. In order to preserve soldiers and equipment, the warrant placed on these individuals is withheld until further notice.'" The man grinned wide. "This is good news indeed."

Rivaille nodded, a miniscule smile tugging at the corner of his lips. The older male noticed this, chuckling a bit in response. With the other man standing there, fidgeting a bit, he figured the shorter male had something on his mind.

"Is there something else you need?" Rivaille jumped a little, his eyes darted around the room in a slight panic.

"Um…Jaeger a-asked me to…ask you…if…you…had some…l-liquid…silver…" His face a bit pink, but Rivaille would never admit. It was embarrassing to ask the father of your future mate for something like this…it was almost like asking for his hand in marriage. When his answer was silence, he blushed a slightly darker shade of pink. "H-he said it's hard to…c-come by…" The doctor stared down the man in front him, watching his every move.

The doctor stood up, which made the younger male a bit worried. "Rivaille-san, do you love my son?" He flinched at the question. It took him a while to conjure up a response.

"Well, to be honest sir, I d-don't know what love is exactly. I didn't have p-parents or siblings, so I'm not well v-versed in the meaning of…l-love. But I do know this; Jae-…Eren saved my life. That speaks volumes to me…and I realized that I would definitely do the same for him." He took a deep breath, hoping he hadn't rambled too much. He always knew this talk would come. Hanji had practically told him about his future, and how he would find a nice (short) girl, marry her, bear her children, and live old together. Rivaille didn't think that could ever happen to him; he dedicated his life to being a soldier, fighting to save mankind. But now he was asking for a cup of fucking silver to mate with another man who wasn't really a man at all but the one creature he bound his life to killing, not to mention he himself was one of those creatures as well. It was a bit too weird a surreal for him. "I'm not sure if it's because of this new transformation, but I just can't keep myself away from him. Even now, as we're separated by a couple of feet, my chest aches."

It was the first thing he had admitted to another person his deep and personal thoughts. Then it suddenly felt like he was in a psychiatrist's office because he now found that in the event of him telling his emotions, he had lain down on his back on the nearest couch. He blinked, a bit confused as to how it all happened without him realizing it, but he made no attempt to move from his position.

"If that's what you call love, then maybe I do." He sat up, looking at the doctor with a serious look in his eyes. "That's why I want to…perform this ritual…" Rivaille took a deep breath. "I'm willing to put my life on the line for him, and he's willing to do the same for me. I think that says enough, right, Jaeger-sensei?"

It took a few moments before the doctor left the room for a few minutes, and came back with a goblet. It was fairly large and adorned with gold and silver. It was quite stunning, and the doctor held it between his hands carefully.

"You don't need to say anymore. I could sense your honesty from the second you walked in the door." The shorter male blinked, standing up as the doctor gave him the goblet. Rivaille looked inside and the smell burned his nose. "Don't inhale too much of it. There's not much in there, and Eren was right; it is quite hard to come by." The former corporal took the warning to heart, not liking the sensation the silver gave him. Then a weak hand was placed on his shoulder, and he blinked at the man in front of him.

"I trust you." Rivaille felt utterly relieved. "But you should go now. Night is almost upon us and tonight is the only full moon for another month. I suggest you don't want to wait that long, do you?" Rivaille shook his head and bowed out of respect to the older man.

"Thank you." He said before dashing out, heading to his (It was originally intended to be Eren's house along with his mate, so he figured the house was his now as well) home where a certain green-eyed boy was waiting.

* * *

"Mmmn…nng…" Muffled moans vibrated in their mouths, causing a bit of heightened pleasure for both of them. Hot tongues and slow-moving lips pushed against each other in a fiery fever, hands almost carelessly and lazily caressing pale skin. Their kiss was slow and gentle; they had all of the time in the world and had neither worries nor a reason to rush.

When they pulled their mouths apart, their foreheads stayed connected and they stared into each other's eyes. As the full moon shone through the cloud, both of them could feel the raw energy surging through their veins and they knew it was time.

Eren took the goblet first, letting Rivaille turn around and reveal the back of his neck to him. Slowly and carefully, his fangs lowered until the tips were coated in liquid silver. The pain ached in his teeth, and he hissed out. Hearing the sound of discomfort, he reached his hand back, finding the younger's hand, squeezing it gently. He didn't say anything, but the warm gesture spoke volumes in the place of words. Eren squeezed the hand back, leaning forward over the exposed flesh.

He sank his teeth and both of them hissed, half in pain and half in pleasure. Rivaille could feel exactly how deep the fangs were into his skin, and it was almost a cosmic moment that he couldn't describe. It was beyond the pleasure he'd felt in bed, but it was something that surpassed even pleasure itself. He could feel his soul…if he even had one…but something inside him stirred and melted with the young vampire behind him.

Rivaille's eyes were wide, unable to breath. Thankfully, oxygen wasn't key to staying alive, so not being able to inhale was not deadly. His grips on the other's hand tightened and he turned around, staring at a just as shocked Eren.

Again their lips crashed, mainly because they didn't have any words to say. There was still a bit of silver on the other's teeth, and the former corporal hissed as it burned his tongue. He pulled away, breath heavy. Eren then turned around, keeping his hand interlocked with the other. Rivaille then dipped his fangs in the liquid, breath hitching as the silver sent shivers down his spine. Then, he bit into the ample flesh before him, feeling the same sensation that Eren had felt only moments before.

The green-eyed teen cried out sharply, feeling their bodies almost melting into one. It was something beyond words as both of them had finally devoted themselves to each other, definitely feeling worlds different than before. It sent a pleasant buzz through their bones and their entire being. Eren turned around and they both clung together. Rivaille had never thought anything as incredible as this could happen in his meaningless life. He was a soldier, not a lover. But now, everything was…was…

There was not a word in his vocabulary that could sum up his feeling right now. It was foreign to him; he was not supposed to show emotion. He was a cold-blooded killer, ready to attack, kill, or eat anything that harmed his well-being. Rivaille never trusted anybody, let alone tie your life to someone else's. He felt his life changing completely, and it was for the better.

No more words were spoken that night. Not even their names were said aloud. Eren wasted no time in tackling the man to the bed, straddling him. He whimpered, almost as if his body was acting on his own. It was as of both of them were moving in unison, being able to feel each other's movements and feelings. Their lips crashed again, more fervently than before. Teeth clashed against each other clumsily, but they didn't care.

Since they had discarded their clothing long ago, everything happened quicker. They grinded their hips against each other, moaning and groaning as the pleasure was heightened tenfold. Under the full moon their sensations were higher, and it was beyond anything they had done before. Their hearts were racing, exactly in time with the other. Eren bit the other's neck, drawing a bit of blood as he continued down the other's torso. Rivaille grunted, hands tightening their hold on unblemished hips. Down his head went until they reached the leaking member belonging to the shorter male. For lack of patience and lube, Eren raked his sharp teeth against the flesh, causing Rivaille to cry out. Dark eyes looked up at his partner, silently telling him 'payback.' Rough hands moved from the hips to grabbing onto fistfuls of brown hair as blood seeped from his organ.

Using his mouth, Eren coated the other's length in blood, using it to ease the process along. Suddenly their notion of time was drastically changed. They were in a rush and the younger male whined and whimpered as he lifted his hips in the air, then carefully lowering himself on the bloody member.

Both of them moaned in ecstasy and they both felt their legs turn into jelly. It was as if their sensations were linked, because Rivaille could have sword he could feel everything Eren was at that moment. And as the young vampire rocked his hips, they couldn't form any more coherent thoughts. The heat of the moment took them in a tight grip, consuming them both in a flaming passion. The blood inside of their veins raced with anticipation.

"Nng…ah…nnn…mmmf…" Their moans were practically harmonized, playing a soft tune as their bodied moved sensually and quickly against each other. Not being able to breathe was an advantage for them, and they never slowed down. Air huffed out of their mouths, but fatigue never reached them. Rivaille met in time with the other's thrusting, slamming his hips up, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room.

Small tears pricked the corners of their eyes as the pleasure was soon becoming almost too unbearable. The symphony of moans reached an even higher pitch, both of their bodies moving erratically and helplessly against each other. They thrust and rocked continuously until their peak shot through their bodies.

Both of them came at the same time, white seed spilling as their climax rocked through them. Their breaths were heavy and limbs were weak. Eren collapsed against his lover, feeling like a mush of goo. Rivaille felt the same way as he couldn't even wrap his arms around the other male, silently staring at the ceiling. Then, as if on cue, the moon slipped behind the clouds and sank closer to the horizon with each passing second. The power that surged inside them earlier had faded to a dull sensation, but it was still there. It was the remnant of their commitment; their pact to dedicate their lives to one another until eternity, and even beyond that.

If they thought being a vampire in itself was strange, the feeling of their mating was way more strange, but a good strange. They both felt content, not needing to express their feelings verbally. They could almost read each other's minds. Dazzling smiled adorned their faces, along with light chuckles.

It was the first time that Rivaille truly smiled.

"Well, shit. Now I'm stuck with a shitty brat." Eren couldn't stop laughing, hitting the other's bare chest playfully.

"And I'm stuck with an emotionless dwarf." Rivaille blinked and remained silent and the young vampire honestly thought he had gone too far until the man laughed. It was also the first time he had a great and warm laugh. It was thrilling to him to be able to express their feelings to one another.

And he would be able to do so for as long as both of them lived. They were now linked in a way beyond comprehension; an impeccable and unbreakable bond.

"Shit…we're in deep aren't we?" Eren nodded, biting his lip to suppress a giggle. "And you know what?" The young vampire tilted his head. "I fucking like it." With bright smiles, they laid in each other's arms, exchanging sweet kisses and gentle bites of affection. As morning soon came, their bodies began to feel weaker. The energy that was spent in such a long and meaningful night needed to be replenished by a good day's of sleep and relaxation.

Slim fingers played with brown locks, and both of them were in a state of bliss.

"Ne, Rivaille…"

"Hm?"

"…Will they come after us again?" Rivaille tightened his hold on the other, kissing the top of his head, reassuring the young teen.

"Nah." The kiss and affection from the other made Eren feel at ease, as if a few little things actually calmed him down. It was amazing, how easy they were able to read each other and how much of an effect they could have on each other as well. "We're safe. They will leave us alone, and we can stick together until we grow old and die." Eren chuckled.

"But Rivai, we're immortal. We won't grow old or die." Rivaille blinked a little.

"Oh…right." After a few seconds of silence, they both chuckled gently, huddling even closer than before.

The sun barely peeked over the horizon, and their heads gently sunk into their cushions. A pillow cradled Rivaille's neck and his chest supported Eren. Their eyelids fell gently and their muscles relaxed.

"I love you, Rivai." Eren cooed, his voice gentle and soft. Rivaille smiled and whispered just as unconsciousness took over their senses.

"…I…love you too."

* * *

**Well what a finale! It was great to draw both of their personalities out, especially Rivaille! It was entertaining for me and I hope it was for you! This is the last chapter of this series, but I hope you'll stick around to read my future works! RiRen seems like a very popular ship here compared to the other pairings I write, so look forward to that! Again you all have my thanks! Let's do it again sometime! :]**


End file.
